Gueule de bois
by leyya09
Summary: Drago a la gueule de bois... La grosse gueule de bois ... et malheureusement pour lui il y a quelqu'un dans son lit ! OS


_**Hey ! Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Juste un petit OS débile pour j'espère vous faire rire et passer un bon moment **_

_**Disclaimer : J'ai bien essayer de kidnapper les persos de HP mais malheureusement J.K Rowling les a bien caché !**_

_**BONNE LECTURE **_

_**

* * *

**__**Gueule de bois**_

Ouch ! J'ai mal ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne ! Et oui moi le grand Drago Malefoy je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence… J'ai la gueule de bois ! Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Celle qui dit que l'on a passé une excellente soirée dont on ne se rappellera jamais… l'ironique quoi…

Bref après ces profondes réflexions intellectuelles, je décide de me bouger, je lève mon bras droit et le laisse tomber brutalement sur le lit… sauf que le lit émet un grognement. Ok, la soirée a dû être fructueuse, je me retourne lentement vers l'origine de ce bruit et je rencontre… un torse ! Ah mais attention pas n'importe quel torse ! Un torse absolument sublime qui se rapproche presque de ma perfection. Un torse halé presque imberbe… doté de magnifiques pectoraux… et d'abdos… et dont malheureusement le reste est caché par le drap. Après un froncement de sourcils de rigueur, je me demande quelle tête doit avoir ce magnifique torse. Et là, ce que je vois en premier c'est des cheveux bruns, pas mal je dois dire même s'ils ont l'air très indiciplinés… Et là oh stupeur et tremblements ! POTTER ! J'en tombe à la renverse… littéralement !

Oh mon god ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bu pour en arriver là ! Et voilà que monsieur Potter se relève, par contre j'attends de voir sa tête cela risque d'être comique ! Et donc monsieur Potter se relève lentement, il étire ses bras, se frotte les yeux… et moi je trépigne d'impatience de voir sa tête ! Et le voilà qui me voit… j'attends le clash ! qui ne vient pas… il cligne des yeux et dit d'une voix indifférente :

- Tiens Drago, quelle coïncidence !

Attendez je rêve là ! Vous vous réveilliez un beau matin dans le lit du sublimissime Drago Malefoy et c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ! Ah non de non cela ne se passera pas comme ça !

- QUOI ! j'hurle

Et Potter recligne des yeux

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire … ? je renchéris

- Ben je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire… dit-il en haussant les épaules, la semaine dernière je me suis retrouvé dans le lit de Théodore Nott alors j'en ai vu d'autres.

C'est à mon tour de cligner des yeux… je rêve ! Potter boit, Potter à la gueule de bois, Potter couche avec n'importe quoi ! Mais où va le monde ! Et en plus il ne se gêne pas pour me mater ! Oui bon d'accord j'ai fait pareil tout à l'heure mais bon… je suis Drago Malefoy ! (eh oui c'est un argument !)

Sur ce, il se lève, sifflote et se dirige vers ma salle de bain, il ouvre la porte, se retourne vers moi et lance un « je prends une douche » tout en claquant la porte. Mais quel sans gêne ! J'en profite tout de même pour m'habiller avant qu'il ne revienne, et là un sourire machiavélique naît sur mon visage, vous êtes d'accord il n'a pas pris ces vêtements ? Donc il ressortira de la douche soit en serviette, soit à poil ? Oui je sais je suis très intelligent ! Je me poste donc tranquillement sur une chaise devant la porte de la salle de bain et j'attends.

Enfin après dix minutes Potter sort de sa douche… et je frôle la crise cardiaque en voyant qu'il est vêtu d'un peignoir…

-Waouh Drago ! Il est magnifique ton peignoir, en plus il est tout doux !

Grmf ! Je ne m'offusque pas du « Drago » et regarde Potter ramasser ses affaires et se rendre en sifflotant dans la cuisine ! Un sans gêne je vous le dit !

Il ouvre MES placards, fait griller MON pain, se sert dans MON frigo et je commence à fulminer…

- Ça va ne te gêne pas !

- Excuse-moi Drago, mais je t'ai vu à poil, on a sûrement couché ensemble, je me suis réveillé dans ton lit et tu t'offusques pour une malheureuse tartine ! C'est à mourir de rire déclare t-il joyeusement.

Moi cela ne fait pas rire du tout …

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Saint Potty !

Potter sourit et dit :

- Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui m'as donné ce surnom débile, il n'était donc pas du tout justifié dit-il en faisant un sourire que j'aurais qualifié de « vicieux » s'il ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter.

Il se mit à mordre dans sa tartine tandis que moi je le regarde toujours choqué de voir le vrai visage du sauveur du monde des sorciers. Il dut se rendre compte de mon regard car il se met soudain à rire très fort.

- Quoi !

- Je me disais que cette matinée paraît tout à fait irréelle !

- Tu m'étonnes ! répliquais-je

- Quand je pense qu'on a couché ensemble nous deux !

Et il se met à rire encore plus fort

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay, je lance

- Je ne suis pas gay, répond-il, je bois trop.

Et c'est à mon tour de rire.

- Je me demande quand même lequel de nous était au-dessus… dit-il en levant en sourcil

Comment ça lequel de nous deux était au-dessus ? C'est quoi ces questions débiles !

- Evidemment c'était moi je dis

- Et pourquoi ça ? répond-il

- Parce que je suis toujours au-dessus !

- Et bien aussi moi aussi ! réplique t-il

- Comment tu peux le savoir si tu ne te rappelles pas de tes soirées ! je lance

- T'es mal placé pour dire ça !

J'allais répondre par une réplique magnifique, claire, concise, précise quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit en me coupant dans mon superbe élan. Et là le déclic, on est mardi …. Le mardi mon père mange avec moi et il est midi pile. Et que fera mon père s'il voit le survivant ?... je ne préfère pas l'imaginer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande cet imbécile de survivant, ce n'est que la sonnette !

Je le regarde avec des yeux horrifiés

-Bordel ! C'est pas le moment de s'en tamponner le coquillard avec une patte d'écrevisse ! je hurle en attrapant Potter et en le balançant dans la salle de bain. Me demandez pas d'où je tiens cette expression… je n'en sais rien !

J'essaye de reprendre une tête de Malfoy tout à fait normal et j'ouvre la porte d'entrée sur un « bonjour père ! ».

Celui-ci me répond d'un simple salut de tête et entre à ma suite. Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur que je pense au bol et à la tartine à moitié entamée de Potter.

- Tu viens de déjeuner Drago ? demande mon père

Une idée, vite une idée !

- Et bien en fait j'ai révisé mes concours jusqu'à tard hier et je viens donc juste de me lever.

-Ah oui ? s'étonne mon père en haussant un sourcil, entre parenthèse je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour le lever aussi haut …

- Et c'est donc tout à fait normal que j'ai vu ta photo dans le journal ce matin, à la page Soirée des Riches célibataires qui, en passant, se déroulait hier ? continue t-il

QUOI ! Soirée des Riches Célibataires ? Une photo ! OH MON GOD ! Pourvu qu'il n'y est pas quelqu'un avec moi sur la photo, surtout un quelqu'un nommé POTTER !

-Euh … Et bien il est peut être fort possible que j'y soit allé je répond en gardant un visage tout à fait neutre.

Le sourcil de mon père se lève encore plus haut (si si c'est possible) et il réplique :

- Tu vois Drago, le fait que tu ailles à cette soirée au lieu de réviser passe encore, le fait que tu me mentes, je peux presque le tolérer, que tu sois gay, je peux faire semblant de ne rien voir mais que tu t'affiches avec POTTER ! Cela jamais !

Et il se lève avec force en me fusillant du regard, hum … que répondre à ça ?

- Je suis content que tu acceptes mon homosexualité !

Merlin ! Oui j'ai osé dire ça sur un ton joyeux ! La vodka d'hier aurait encore de l'effet ?

Et alors que mon père s'apprête à répondre et que je compte les secondes qui me restent à vivre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en claquant et ma mère Narcissa entre dans la cuisine d'un pas furieux. Elle jette le journal sur lequel trône une magnifique photo de moi et Potter légèrement imbibés d'un geste rageur et me lance un regard noir.

- Ah Narcissa, s'exclame mon père, je vois que tu es au courant et que tu sembles d'accord avec moi.

- Parfaitement ! hurle ma mère

- Drago j'attends tes explications.

- Mais je …

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses ! continue ma mère, comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ?

Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ? Elle est indignée du fait que je ne lui ai pas dit ? Apparemment vu la tête de mon père, il a du faire le même cheminement de pensée.

- Non mais sérieusement Drago ! s'énerve t-elle Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit sur le fait que tu as réussi à attirer la plus grande fortune d'Angleterre dans ton lit ! Et qui plus est Harry Potter, le survivant ! Comment tu as fait ?

Elle a bien dit ce que je viens d'entendre ?

- Les Malfoy vont enfin retrouver une magnifique réputation, et surtout on va pouvoir s'acheter plein de beaux vêtements avec l'argent de notre fabuleux gendre et puis plein d'autres trucs et … ! Enfin bref ! On aurait pu fêter ça ! continue t-elle

- Fêter ça ! hurle mon père, mais tu es devenu folle Narcissa, ! Fêter le fait que notre fils se pervertisse avec un sang impur comme Potter !

Ma mère se retourne vers lui et j'avoue qu'elle est très effrayante

- Pardon Lucius, tu as dit quoi ?

Mon père se ratatine et répond doucement un « rien du tout », ma mère l'attrape par le bras et l'entraine vers la sortie tout en me donnant sa bénédiction.

…

…

…

Je rêve ! Non mais sérieusement je rêve ! J'ai un mal de crâne encore plus affreux qu'avant ! Je me décide tout de même à aller délivrer Potter de la salle de bain, et qui je trouve écroulé de rire par terre … ? Potter évidemment !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rigoler ? je lui demande

- J'adore ta mère ! Et il repart dans un autre fou rire

Non mais franchement …

Après avoir pris une marmite de potion contre la migraine, je me couche sur mon lit, malheureusement le rire de Potter résonne toujours et m'irrite au plus au point. Enfin après dix minutes, il se tait et s'approche de mon lit

- Alors on se marie ?

- QUOI !

Mais ils sont tous devenus fous !

- Ben oui, comme ça ta mère pourra piquer de l'argent à son fabuleux gendre !

Et le voilà qui repart dans un fou rire … DÉSESPÉRANT !

Je me retourne, histoire de ne pas voir sa sale tête, et le voilà qui se met carrément dans le lit !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? je demande en haussant un sourcil

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire en coin, se met à califourchon au dessus de moi et lance :

- Je suis contre le mariage, mais la nuit de noces ça me dit bien !

…

Il n'y a pas à dire c'est une journée de fous ! Mais bon, au fond, des fous comme Harry (oui il est remonté dans mon estime) ça ne se refuse pas !

**FIN

* * *

**

**_En espérant que vous avez aimé ! Et désolée si des fautes d'orthographes restent ... _**

**_J'aime les rewiews ! XD  
_**


End file.
